


AM - PM

by kiwiaste



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiaste/pseuds/kiwiaste
Summary: Snapshots through the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentientstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientstars/gifts).



> a bit aged-up, domestic Russian Noodle and Bear of Kazakhstan ♥


End file.
